


X-Mas Event

by WildThingPoorBoy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildThingPoorBoy/pseuds/WildThingPoorBoy
Summary: Before he turns himself in, Joker has one last romantic evening with his girlfriend. Who is his girlfriend? Which ever one you picked. Each chapter is the same event but different character.





	1. Ann Takamaki

It was Christmas Eve. Surrounded by chill winds, Joker opened the door to Leblanc. He let his girlfriend enter first like the gentleman that his is.

Ann shook her head once inside. She was grateful to be out of the snow. She spoke as her boyfriend followed behind her.

"...No matter where you look, it's all couples," she said, dejected. "Ugh, I really messed up...I thought we'd be able to eat somewhere without a reservation. And this was supposed to be our chance to spend Christmas Eve together..."

"You're all I need," said Joker. 

Ann put her hands behind her back and made a scowl, desperate to fight back a smile.

"Oh, you."

 

The couple sat on the couch in Joker's room. The cold that nipped at them lessened to a more comfortable temperature thanks to the space heater in the corner. 

"So...what are we supposed to do for Christmas Eve?" Ann asked. "Go out? Eat dinner together? If we were adults...get drunk together? I just don't know."

"The night's still young," Joker replied.

Ann laughed, "You sound like a sleazy old man!"

It was a joke at first. However, the situation began to dawn in Joker's mind.

'I won't be able to see Ann again after tomorrow,' he thought. Joker put his hand on hers. She smiled again with slight blush on her face. Ann looked up into his eyes and was taken aback the expression on his face. He wasn't joking anymore.

They started slow with a kiss on the lips. The soft kisses became passionate lip locks. Hands on the sides became hands ripping off clothing. The layers they wore to fend off the cold were now just in the way. Ann turned away embarrassed when her blouse was peeled off to reveal a bright red bra.

"Is it too much? It's too much, isn't it?" she stammered. Joker smiled before answering.

"Get on the bed," he whispered. Ann got up and pulled down her leggings on the way to the bed. She laid on her back. Her bright red underwear highlighting the perfect curves of her body.

"This is so embarrassing," she said with her arms crossed. Joker let his pants fall and sauntered towards Ann.

"It's perfect," he said. Joker climbed on top of her. "You're perfect."

Joker pulled his cock out of his boxers. His stiff member rubbing up Ann's panties as he wrapped his arms around her. The lovers looked into each others eyes. Their breathing became heavier as Joker rocked his body back and forth. It was finally happening. Not without lack of trying. Ever since that day on the roof, Ann and Joker seemed to forge an unbreakable bond. They could feel the heat within their bodies rise whenever they were in the same room together. Going into palaces and Mementos only made things worse. Joker would trace every curve of Panther's skintight costume. The suit left enough to the imagination that he would lose his focus in the worst times. Ann wasn't without her own eye candy. Though he was covered in clothing, she couldn't recall anyone looking as cool or stylish as he did. He was the gentleman thief in stories that you secretly hoped would appear at your window at night to seduce you. Cooler than her favorite villains in anime, what the literary scholars called a lovable rogue.

They enjoyed their time with their friends, but the desires that yearned to be released were always thwarted one way or another. The school was too crowded. The envious Morgana insisted on always tagging along. Ryuuji seemed to lack the ability to read the room. They were always busy with school or thievery. Now all that was over. It had become two teens on a bed on Christmas Eve. A thin lacy piece of fabric separating them from pleasure and release. 

"H-hey," Ann said. She grabbed onto him, hands resting on his shoulder blades. "Y-you wanna do it right? S-so we should...you know? Do it?"

Joker smirked. Someone was getting impatient. Without a word, Joker pulled Ann's now damp panties aside. The head of his cock twitching at the sight of her entrance. With his hand at the base, he pressed forward. The lovers groaned as they finally made contact. Ann held him even tighter, afraid he would fly away. Joker had a very different fear. The warm and wetness of Ann's raw pussy was overwhelming. His lower body trembled, focusing all of his willpower to stop him from cumming too early. Slowly, he began to sink into her. The heat emanating from Ann's pussy enveloped his cock completely. Waves of pleasure coursed throughout his body, turning his mind into a blank haze.

Ann snaked his arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Joker moved his hips, rocking them back and forth as he did earlier. His slow methodical pace didn't last very long. It wasn't very long before he was thrusting into her. Ann's slick twat let his dick slide in and out in rapid, short thrusts. If any of them were in their right mind, they would thank God that Leblanc was empty. Anyone would be able to hear Ann's desperate moans matched only by the creaking of Joker's worn out bed. The snow outside did nothing to prevent the sweat to build and fog the windows. 

Ann's legs locked around Joker's waist. Inside her deepest self she could feel him twitching. His deep grunts only confirmed her suspicions. He was close. She wasn't going to last very long either. Her pussy clenched around his cock. Their bodies tensed up before they screamed in orgasmic bliss. The feeling of his seed filling her up made swear she could see heaven. 

Joker collapsed on top of her. His body shivering at every touch and sensation. He pulled away to see that Ann's tits had slipped out of her bra, but he couldn't remember when.

"That was intense," she said, staring at the ceiling.

 

It had gone late into the evening. The lovers had regained their senses, specifically their sense of touch as post-coitus could only protect them from winter's cold for so long. They had gotten dressed and resumed their conversation on the couch, talking about all manner of things.

"...Oh yeah," she said, interrupting herself, "I got you something." Out of her jacket pocket, she pulled out a pair of earmuffs that Joker happily accepted.

"Surprise," she said. "You totally weren't expecting that, now were you?"

"Not at all," Joker nodded.

"Take good care of it," she giggled. Ann's expression changed to a more serious one. 

"Hey, I know this is sudden but the whole Shido incident has been on the news every day, right? I'm a little worried. If the police find out about the Phantom Theives...it's not that I'm afraid of getting caught. I lie awake at night thinking about what I'd do if I couldn't see you anymore."

Joker recalled his conversation with Sae. He was doing this for her sake he told himself.

"What's wrong?" Ann asked. Joker shook his head.

"It's nothing."

Ann looked away. Something had changed. She couldn't name what at the time.

"Sorry, I'm really ruining the mood." She stood up. "I think I'm just gonna go home."

"I'll walk you back," he offered.

"No, I'll be okay." She stopped before she reached the door. "You're hiding something from me...aren't you? I wish you had just told me. Good night."

Joker watched her leave. He screwed up. He knew he did.

'I made Ann worry,' he thought. 'Even so, this is the only way...'


	2. Makoto Nijima

It was Christmas Eve. Surrounded by chill winds, Joker opened the door to Leblanc. He let his girlfriend enter first like the gentleman that his is.

Makoto shook her head once inside. She was grateful to be out of the snow. She spoke as her boyfriend followed behind her.

"Everywhere is quite crowded during the Christmas season," she said. "Plus all the couples look so happy together..."

"We can't lose to them," Joker said, nodding.

"Oh come on...!" Makoto replied, blushing. She was so taken aback from her boyfriend's remark that she literally had to take a step back.

 

The couple sat on the couch in Joker's room. The cold that nipped at them lessened to a more comfortable temperature thanks to the space heater in the corner. 

"So...what should we do now?" Makoto asked. "We're finally alone together. This isn't any different than usual, is it?"

"You make every moment special," Joker teased. His girlfriend was always so disciplined and proper. He never would have expected that cheesy one-liners would be what gets her flustered.

"How can you say that with a straight face?" she asked, blushing wildly. 

It was a joke at first. However, the situation began to dawn in Joker's mind.

'I won't be able to see Makoto again after tomorrow,' he thought. Joker put his hand on hers. She smiled again with slight blush on her face. Makoto looked up into his eyes and was taken aback the expression on his face. He wasn't joking anymore. It was only a moment later before the lovers were wrapped in each others arms. Their lips locked as they held tightly against each other. Joker's hand moved to knead her breast. He slipped underneath her jacket and blouse, massaging her boob. Makoto broke the kiss, biting her bottom lip. She moaned and looked away from her lover.

"This is...embarrassing," she mumbled. She didn't want to face the truth that she was enjoying it. Makoto sure as hell was not going to let him know that she was expecting this, or worse, looking forward to it.

"Do something for me," Joker whispered.

"What?" Makoto asked. He was already feeling her up alone in his room. What more could he ask for?

"Get on the bed," he said. Makoto did as she asked and moved toward the bed. She put her hand on the bed before feeling Joker's weight on top of her.

"Bed over," he whispered. "On all fours."

Makoto sighed in disgust.

"What?" Joker asked.

"No," she said. "It's nothing." Makoto was on her hands and knees at the edge of her bed. She rolled her eyes as Joker peeled down her pants to reveal her ass. If this had been anyone else but her boyfriend, she would have refused. When most girls start to develop, perverts always gawk at their breasts. Makoto was a different story. It started during her first year in junior high when the boys would stop and stare at her backside. Somehow Makoto was blamed for boys popping their first boners during track. Most of the girls grew envious, afraid that Makoto would get all the attention. That was most of the girls. The other few realized they had a different preference. It got so bad she had to wear shorts while the other girls wore bloomers. It helped a little.

High school was a different story. With a guy like Kamoshida as the gym teacher, there was no way he wasn't going enjoy an eyeful of her perfect ass. He would have made his usual move, but Makoto had become student council president and got the principal's ear. When Kamoshida discovered who Makoto's sister was, he decided it was best to just admire from afar for his own self-preservation.

But now, Makoto was on her hands and knees on her boyfriend's bed. Her ass exposed to him. She grew more nervous as she heard him drop his pants. She gasped as she felt the tip of his cock press against her entrance. 

"I'm gonna..." was all Joker could say. Makoto nodded. Joker grabbed her by the hips and pushed forward. Makoto grabbed two handfuls of bed sheets, bracing herself as her boyfriend pounded into her from behind. The sensation was foreign to her. The feeling of her muscles being pushed apart by a cock. The act of being penetrated made her feel like she was going to be split in half. Groans escaped her accompanying the sound of Joker's hips slapping her ass. 

Joker said nothing. Instead, enjoying the sight of his girlfriend groaning and moaning as he ass jiggled every time they made contact. Grunts were added to the chorus of love-making. Joker wanted to fuck her deeper. He wanted to make her lose herself to him. She had always been so proper, so disciplined. But this side of her was exclusive to him.

Makoto could no longer support herself on the hands. She laid on her forearms with her ass in the air. She could feel it. That uneasy feeling that was replace with pleasure was reaching its apex. Like a coil that round up tighter and tighter until it snapped. Her body clenched as she felt Joker's seed pour into her. Her boyfriend reaching his orgasm with a growl that sent her over the edge as well. He slammed into with one last thrust before the strength left his body. The couple flopped onto the bed on their sides. They lied there, panting. 

"J-just...just give me a minute," Makoto managed to say.

All Joker could do was nod.

 

It had gone late into the evening. The lovers had regained their senses, specifically their sense of touch as post-coitus could only protect them from winter's cold for so long. They had gotten dressed and resumed their conversation on the couch, talking about all manner of things.

"...Oh, yes. Here," Makoto said, interrupting herself. "It's a present for you." Out of her jacket pocket, she pulled out a wristwatch that Joker happily accepted. 

"I hope you like it."

"Thank you," replied Joker with a smile.

"Handle it with care." Makoto adjusted herself in her seat. Her expression changed to a more serious one. "I-I don't mean to change the subject so suddenly but my sister has been handling the Shido case. Seems like she's run into some trouble. Not quite sure on what though. All she's told me, is that they're having a hard time getting people to testify against him. I trust my sister, and...I'm sure she'll do her job well, but it's a little scary, not knowing what might happen."

Joker recalled his conversation with Sae. He was doing this for her sake he told himself.

"...What's wrong?" she asked. Joker shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked. Makoto looked away. Something had changed. She couldn't name what at the time.

"I-I'm sorry for bringing up such a strange topic. On Christmas Eve, no less." Makoto sighed. "I'll be going now."

"I'll walk you back," Joker offered.

"...No, I'm fine." She stopped before she reached the door. "Hey...you're keeping something from me, aren't you...?"

Joker stood up.

"...Never mind," she said. "Good night."

Joker watched her leave. He screwed up. He knew he did.

'I made Makoto worry,' he thought. 'Even so, this is the only way...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, Futaba Sakura


	3. Futaba Sakura

It was Christmas Eve. Surrounded by chill winds, Joker opened the door to Leblanc. He let his girlfriend enter first like the gentleman that his is.

Futaba shook her head once inside. She was grateful to be out of the snow. She spoke as her boyfriend followed behind her.

"Curse you, Christmas!" she said. "I was really hoping for some cake or fried chicken, but there were long lines everywhere!"

"Let's just chill," Joker suggested with a chuckle.

"Good plan," Futaba started, "but still, the world should be thanking The Phantom Thieves! I'd love a few under the table donations!" 

 

 

The couple sat on the couch in Joker's room. The cold that nipped at them lessened to a more comfortable temperature thanks to the space heater in the corner. 

"I wonder how man couples are out there tonight," Futaba mused. "It, um...kinda feels like we're getting swept up in the romantic atmosphere."

"Let's get swept up," Joker said.

"O-okay..."

It was a joke at first. However, the situation began to dawn in Joker's mind.

'I won't be able to see Futaba again after tomorrow,' he thought. Joker put his hand on hers. She smiled again with slight blush on her face. Futaba looked up into his eyes and was taken aback the expression on his face. He wasn't joking anymore.

"W-w-wait," Futaba said. "I need to prepare myself."

Joker watched Futaba with a smile on his face. She looked so cute when she was flustered. But then again, she always looked cute.

"Okay," she said with determination. "Level one." Futaba turned to Joker with her eyes closed and her lips puckered. It was odd, but Joker decided to play her little game. He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"What? No!" Futaba said. "I won't get the achievement if it's not a real kiss."

"That was a real kiss."

"I mean like a...you know..." Futaba leaned forward.

"Yeah. I know," Joker replied. Joker leaned in to let their lips meet. They stayed still for a moment, letting all time stop. Futaba moaned into their kiss. The lovers wrapped their arms around each other before breaking the kiss for air.

"Achievement unlocked?" Joker asked.

Futaba nodded. Futaba moved in for another kiss without a word. Joker's hands roamed her young body. He groped her budding breasts and felt the curve of her perky ass. He carried her leg over until she was straddling his lap. As their hands worked to remove her clothing, thoughts began to build in the back of Joker's mind. There was a sliver of guilt. He had worked so hard to earn Sojiro's trust. They went to the church together. He had asked him to 'not get with' Futaba. Yet here he was. Sojiro Sakura's adoptive daughter was on top her boyfriend's lap, grinding her pussy on his crotch. The man took him in. He helped shelter him. And this is how he repaid him? By sucking on his daughter's breast until she cried out his name? By preparing to take her virginity? Yes. Yes because he couldn't deny her. 

Futaba bottoms had been on the floor for a minute now. She hovered over Joker's erect cock and slowly lowered herself.

"O-okay...here goes. F-final achievement." She gasped when he entered her. Grabbing both his shoulders, she lowered herself as carefully as she could.

"It feels a lot bigger than it looks. H-holy crap."

Not exactly the most flattering comment a girl could tell her boyfriend as he fucks her but that's for another time. 

Futaba trembled as her ass settled on his lap.

"J-just stay like this for a second."

Joker's hands gripped Futaba's ass. He looked her in the eyes and shook his head. His hips thrust upward, almost on instinct. He knew he wasn't going to last long. The overwhelming tightness on her virgin pussy clenched onto his dick like a vice. Their glasses fogged from the intensity of the heat and sweat. Neither one of them looked good. Instead, ridiculous expressions covered their faces. Drool and spit fell out of their mouths. Futaba arched her back, moaning to the sky as her boyfriend squirmed under her.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" she screamed.

"I'm coming. I'm co-..." All the muscles in his body seemed to sense up as Futaba squeezed all the cum out of his cock. Her body fell limp on top of his. Eventually his cock slipped out of her and she slid down beside him.

 

 

It had gone late into the evening. The lovers had regained their senses, specifically their sense of touch as post-coitus could only protect them from winter's cold for so long. They had gotten dressed and resumed their conversation on the couch, talking about all manner of things.

"Oh, before I forget," she said reaching for something behind her back pocket. She handed Joker a pair of new headphones. They were for gaming, he assumed. "...Here. No matter how old you are, it's always great getting a gift, huh?"

"Thank you," he said.

"I'm glad you're glad." Futaba's expression changed to a more serious one. "So um...the present was important and everything but this Shido incident is blowing up on the web. Threads are popping up all over the place. And...they're talking about the Phantom Thieves too. I'm worried. There are cameras all over the city. It feels like they're always watching. I mean, if we get separated, then...!"

Joker recalled his conversation with Sae. He was doing this for her sake he told himself.

"Huh?" Futaba asked. Joker shook his head.

"It's nothing."

Futaba looked away. Something had changed. She couldn't name what at the time.

"Sorry 'bout that." She stood up. "...I'm just gonna go home."

"I'll walk you back," he offered.

"It's not far." She stopped before she reached the door. "I wish you wouldn't keep secrets from me. I've been with you long enough to know when you're not telling me things. Good night..."

Joker watched her leave. He screwed up. He knew he did.

'I made Futaba worry,' he thought. 'Even so, this is the only way...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I am out of practice. Next is...Haru(?)


End file.
